This invention is related to a safety accessory for a power-operated nutrunner, and more particularly to a nutrunner unit having a barrel-shaped sleeve for enclosing the coupling between the drive spindle and the socket head wrench.
Power-operated nutrunners are commonly used in industry for rotating a nut. Conventionally the power unit has a square drive spindle that is received in one end of a socket wrench.
A clearance sometimes exists between the drive spindle and the wrench, located closely adjacent the location of the user""s hand. Many people have suffered serious injuries to their hands due to the pinching problem that exists on most nutrunner tools at this coupling.
Further, the fastening process causes the tool to vibrate so violently as to aggravate the pinch point risk.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide a nutrunner sleeve for enclosing the telescopic coupling between the drive spindle and the socket wrench, to provide safety, efficiency and strength to the nutrunner application. The preferred nutrunner sleeve stabilizes the socket wrench, protects bare or gloved hands from a pinch point, mounts on existing commercial power tools and is easily installed in seconds.
The preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a tubular or barrel-shaped sleeve, having one end telescopically mounted on the power unit around the drive spindle. The sleeve also carries a bearing around the drive spindle. A sufficient clearance exists between the spindle and the bearing to receive the end of the socket wrench. Consequently, both the bearing and the spindle support the wrench. Further, the coupling between the power spindle and the wrench is totally enclosed, eliminating any opening that might pinch the user""s hand. In addition, the sleeve reduces the vibrating load on the coupling.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.